Terror en el parque jackmash
by akasuna no shizu
Summary: Todo comenzó en un parque de diversiones el cual era un poco inseguro  y causó la muerte de una joven la cual busca la forma de poder descansar en paz y en su camino se lleva tres vidas indefensas.


**esta historia es propiamente escrita por mi,sacada de mi imaginacion y pues espero les guste es la primer aque hago de terror**

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó una noche oscura de luna llena, un grupo de amigos decidieron ir a un parque de diversiones el cual no llevaba si no tres días de su gran apertura, los chicos decidieron subirse a todas las atracciones entre ella la montaña rusa.<p>

¡Hey vamos no sean cobardes!

No espera no creo que sea seguro subirnos a ella

¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Si ella tiene miedo jaja es una miedosa miedosa

¡NO SOY MIEDOSA!

En fin vamos los que quieran subir vengan con migo los que no quédense con ella aquí esperando como unos miedosos.

Los chicos decidieron ir a la atracción con excepción de uno de ellos, era Melody la cual los miraba desde abajo como se subían a la atracción y solo parpadeaba y daba leves suspiros, la atracción comienzo a funcionar.

Parecía que hasta ahora todo salía bien peor algo inesperado sucedió lo cual dejo a más de uno de los espectadores perplejos y algunos llamaron a la policía y a la cruz roja ya que lo que había sucedido era que en una de las curva s dela montaña rusa el carro se Salió de las vías y callo sobre la joven que estaba parada viéndolos desde abajo causándole la muerte inmediatamente, los pasajeros de ese carro sufrieron graves heridas y algunos murieron por el gran impacto.

¿Dios mío por el amor tuyo que fue lo que sucedió?

¡Por favor ayúdenlos ayúdenlos están muy mal heridos!

La policía llegó al lugar de los hechos y la ambulancia también tomaron las evidencias del accidente y la cruz roja llevo los heridos al hospital y a los que habían muerto lograron salvar sus cuerpos los cuales estaban atrapados bajo escombros pero el único cuerpo que no lograron salvar fue el de Melody el cual permanecía oculto ante los ojos de la gente el parque cerro después de eso y quedo como un gran sitio abandonado.

Tres años después el parque volvió a abrir con nuevas atracciones y con una montaña rusa aún más alta y más extrema que la primera unos jóvenes decidieron ir a su gran apertura sin darse cuenta de lo que les esperaría al pisar ese lugar.

Vamos Manuel no te quedes atrás!

Espérame Fernando no soy tan rápido como tú!

Eres lento mano eres lento

¡CALLATE Y NO ME JODAS!

¡jajaja ustedes no saben que más hacer que pelear!

Miren muchachos ya llegamos al parque

Los tres chicos quedan sorprendidos al ver que el parque era un lugar lleno de vida y de atracciones genial pero al voltear a ver la montaña rusa estos quedaron completamente impactados de tal majestuosa atracción.

¡Bien subamos a ella!

Los tres chicos se suben a la montaña rusa y cuando estaban ya subidos en el carro uno de ellos voltea a ver asía su derecha para ver a la gente y la hacerlo logra visualizar a una joven con extraña apariencia la cual los miraba desde abajo este parpadea rápidamente para ver bien quien era pero para su suerte la joven ya había desaparecido.

Manuel no te distraigas porque ya llegamos a la sima

¿Perdón que decías?

¡Que ya casi baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

La atracción comienza a funcionar y todo comienza a verse normal, el joven divirtiéndose con sus amigos pasan por la curda donde sucedió el accidente hace tres años y voltea a ver otra ves asía su derecha donde logra divisar de nuevo a la joven pero esta vez un poco más cerca de la atracción, este se impacta y se cubre los ojos hasta que la atracción se detiene.

¿Oye Jose te encuentras bien? Te ves algo pálido

Si si Fernando no te preocupes estoy bien

¿Estás seguro?

Si mano estoy bien n ose preocupen

¿Además tú también estas pálido Manuel que tienes?

Eh no no tengo nada chicos jeje solo un poco de ganas de ir al baño

Jajajajajajaja está bien ahora veo por qué te tapaste los ojos

¡OYE NO TE RIAS DE MI!

Jaja no te enojes Manuel

No tranquilo Jose no lo estoy

Está bien ahora vamos a comer algo ¿no les parece?

Ok vayan ustedes chicos yo voy a ir al baño ahora los alcanzó

Como digas vamos Jose busquemos una mesa y un lugar para comer

Está bien yo te sigo Fernando

Mientras Fernando y Jose buscaban un lugar donde descansar y comer algo Manuel va al baño y para su sorpresa al salir de este vuelve a ver a la joven la cual estaba de espaldas asía él y parecía como que estaba llorando.

Oye disculpa ¿estás bien?

(Llanto un poco bajo)

Me llamo Manuel mucho gusto ¿tu cómo te llamas?

(Un poco más fuerte)

El joven decide acercarse un poco más a la joven la cual cada vez que se acercaba más a ella se escuchaba un llanto un poco más fuerte y una presencia un poco fúnebre.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué tienes?

Un poco asustado se acerca más a ella poniendo su mano en el hombro de esta, el joven se asustó mucho que no podía moverse su cuerpo estaba paralizado al sentir esa sensación, una sensación horrible y perturbadora ya que cuando esta poso su mano en el hombro de la joven sintió un cuerpo esquelético y sin vida y a su vez volteaba a verlo con una mirada tan llena de soledad y dolor.

¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Oye Fernando ¿no escuchaste unos gritos?

No no creo ¿Por qué Jose?

Me aprecio escuchar algo y creo que eran de Manuel

Jaja no inventes ya estas alucinando

No creo yo estoy bien no se pero creo que Manuel está metido en problemas

No jamás él es una persona seria no creo que sea eso ya no te preocupes y come tu hotdog

Está bien

Pasaron tres horas y Manuel no aparecía lo cual preocupo mucho a s sus amigos los cuales habían pasado esas horas buscándolo por todo el parque.

¡Te dije Fernando que Manuel estaba en problemas y tú no me creías!

Clámate Jose no es para tanto

Que me calme como quieres que lo haga si nuestro mejor amigo está desaparecido

Ya sé que lo está pero con enojarte no arreglaras nada cálmate

Mejor cállate y sigamos buscando Fernando

Los jóvenes pasaron todo el tiempo buscando a su amigo hasta que fue hora de cerrar el parque, estos se fueron a sus casas con gran angustia al saber que su amigo no había aparecido.

Al otro día recibieron una llamada de la policía la cual habían encontrado en cuerpo de Manuel sin vida tirado al lado de la montaña rusa con rasguños en el rostro y parecía que le habían sacado el corazón de su pecho y lo habían dejado tirado hay, estos al escuchar eso salieron corriendo al parque para ver el cuerpo de su amigo sin vida y con una nota en sus manos que decía:

¡POR QUE POR QUE!

Por qué me dejaron aquí en la oscuridad

Y soledad no saben lo que he sufrido y no

Descansare hasta lograr hacerlos pagar

Fernando y Jose quedaron perplejos al leer la nota la soltaron y unas pequeñas logramos salieron de sus ojos, la policía se lleva el cuerpo para revisarlo a ver la causa de su muerte, los chicos en cambio deciden irse a sus casas para su sorpresa algo no tan grato los esperaba.

Mama ya llegue a la casa

(Se escuchan unos pequeños lamentos)

¿Mama? ¿Estás bien?

¿Fernando por qué?

¿Por qué que mama?

¿Por qué no me dijiste que Manuel había muerto?

Pues mama hoy me entere de eso lo siento

No te preocupes hijo hoy vamos a su funeral

En el funeral de Manuel todos sus familiares estaban consolando a la pobre madre del joven quien lloraba sin parar por la pérdida de su hijo, al fijar su miraba en el ataúd de su amigo Fernando logra visualizar a una joven quien estaba parada justo al lado del ataúd escribiendo una cosa sobre este lo cual decía:

¡Tú serás el siguiente!

Fernando da un gran salto y grita despavoridamente diciendo:

No no no me lleves a mí no yo no por favor noooooooo!

Su madre decide llevárselo para la casa y darle un te para ver si tal vez de esa forma se calaría un poco, el joven toma él te y se dirige a su cuarto a dormir un rato ya que el día había sido algo raro y pesado para el.

Mientras el dormía comenzaba a quejarse y gritar despavoridamente a lo cual al final termino ahorcándose en la ventana de su cuarto, su madre al ver que este no salía de su cuarto después de un determinado tiempo decide ir a ver qué sucede con este y al abrir la puerta descubre que su hijo estaba muerto en la ventana con una nota que decía:

Solo me falta uno

La madre de Fernando coge cuerpo de su hijo y lo entra para acostarlo en la cama con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas invita a la familia y a los amigos de el para que los acompañen en su funeral, jose era el único de los tres que aun permanecía con vida y eso le asustaba ya que en cualquier momento podría pasarle eso.

Al llegar a su casa el joven recibe una llamada de sus amigos del cole los cuales iban al parque de diversiones, este decide ir haya para investigar una cosa y saber cuál era el motivo por el cual sus amigos habían muerto.

Al llegar al parque este comienza a buscar pistas para ver qué era lo que sucedía, paso horas buscando pistas hasta llegar a un pequeña caseta abandonada la cual soltada un olor desagradable, jose decide abrir la puerta para su sorpresa encuentra el corazón de su amigo Manuel clavado sobre una caja este se asusta mucho y da un grito despavorido y decide cerrar la puerta de aquella caseta y iré de ahí pero al darse la vuelta para irse se encuentra con la joven quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y lo tomaba del cuello y le decía:

POR QUE POR QUE

¡POR QUE ME ABANDONARON!

El asustado le grita a esta que lo suelte y la empuja lo cual causa que esta caiga al suelo en el mismo lugar donde quedó atrapada después del accidente, el joven decide ponerle una cruz en la frente la cual causa que la joven grite y se desespere y después desaparezca de la vista de él, jose da un leve suspiro confiado de que ya había acabado pero solo era la mitad de su desgracia ya que melody aparece detrás de él y lo toma de los hombros y le susurra al oído:

Gracias por ayudarme

Ahora pode descansar en paz

Y dile a tu amigo que mi nombre

Es melody jajajajajajajajajajaja

Después de dicho esto solo se escuchan gritos desesperados para luego todo quedar en silencio, al día siguiente la policía descubre el cuerpo del joven el cual estaba completamente destrozado y a su lado había como una especie d emano esquelética con uno de los dedos manchados de sangre que había escrito algo al lado del cuerpo que decía:

Aquí ya se hace mi alma y mi cuerpo

He podido descansar y al igual que ellos

Me acompañan hasta en la muerte

Uno de los policías se sorprende al leer eso y retrocede un poco lo cual causa que tropiece con la caseta y se abra la puerta sola donde estos descubren un pequeño corazón clavado sobre una caja, lo cual estos procedieron a levantar y encontraron algo que los dejo impactados y un poco asustados en esa caja se encontraban los cuerpos de melody, Fernando y Manuel abrazados por un mismo lazo en el cuello.


End file.
